


【银高】悬案

by Xuanny_GtCr



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanny_GtCr/pseuds/Xuanny_GtCr
Summary: #0910银高日七小时 2pm 主题：衬衫结局后世界设定，子高有，有全部记忆全部人格简单说就是少年身体成年心灵的高杉本杉，是本人，本人，本人，不接受任何质疑。以上，食用愉快~
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 7





	【银高】悬案

## 【银高】悬案

“银桑，你几乎都没穿过衬衫诶，有什么特殊的原因吗？”

夏日午后，银时正仰靠着办公椅，把两条腿交叉架在窗口，半闭着眼睛犯懒。透过房屋间狭窄的缝隙，一条窄窄的光带打在脚腕上，烧灼着局部的皮肤，暮夏干爽的微风带走多余的热量，小腿上冰火两重天，触感微妙。他的思绪正徜徉在回忆的海洋里，不经意的问题搅动他的意识，又将他送入了更加深远的思域。

——那是十多年前的事情了。

头痛，是从混沌中清醒过来的第一份感觉。

银时勉强睁开眼睛，阳光无情刺入瞳孔，几根脑神经应激地抽痛起来。他哼唧着捂住脑袋，背向窗口翻过了身，注意到旁边躺着的另一个人。

被他吵醒的高杉慵懒地向着他的方向翻过来，将将睁开的碧色眼瞳恰好对上了赤色的，两个人都是微微一怔，立刻清醒了过来。

“哟，银时，早。”高杉一如平常，打着哈欠道了早安，利索地坐起身。

银时却不知道为什么突然一阵脸红心跳，慌了手脚。

四周的摆设显然不是自己的营房，屋内装饰精致优雅，色调温软暧昧，不像个…很正经的地方。至于自己为什么会在这里醒来，又为什么和高杉一同躺在这里，他的大脑则是持续空白，用断断续续的刺痛无声抗议。当然灵魂三问很快就被银时抛诸脑后，因为更加理解不能的元素占据了他的视野。

高杉穿着白衬衫。

不不不，关键不是白衬衫，而是白衬衫上的——唇印。

不是一个两个，而是密密麻麻铺满了整件衣服，深深浅浅的印记平均地分布在衬衫的各个角落，不仔细看还以为是提前印制在布料上的红色花纹。

银时一个鲤鱼打挺窜了起来，张张嘴却没找到恰当的词句，准确的说是，他并不确定自己想要表达什么。

高杉倒是坦坦荡荡，抓起鬼兵队的西式外套，一板一眼地穿好，转身靠在门边，好整以暇地看着银时。

“还不走？难道想留在这儿当个花魁？”高杉的眼神带着轻笑，甚至可能有一丝愉悦，银时不是很明白。

但是借着只言片语他终于抓住了几片破碎的记忆。龙马不知道从哪里搞来了几套白衬衫，试穿之下演变成了和高杉互损比帅的状态。结果和事佬龙马领着起义军的两位幼稚统领去认识的姑娘那里帮他们评鉴评鉴。再后来几杯薄酒下肚，银时的记忆就断在了那里。

低头看看自己也布满褶皱但至少白净的衬衫，银时一边披上罩衣，心里一边莫名有些发堵。脚边躺着一盒打翻的胭脂，颜色和高杉身上的很是相似。银时猜想自己现在的脸色大概不是很好，因为在门口等着他的高杉嘴角的笑意更加明显了。

他穿好衣服默默跟着高杉出了门，走廊空荡荡的，只有脚步带出的沉闷声响。高杉目不斜视，明亮的眼睛看着前方，侧脸的优雅线条正逐年变得锋利。视线再向下窥探，领口一粒鲜红的唇印在制服里若隐若现，给他脖颈白皙的皮肤上染上了一层红晕。

银时觉得自己心中不知波涛汹涌着些什么东西，又不好意思承认自己喝断了片，一口气憋在胸口，不上不下。

高杉转头瞥了他一眼，清亮的眼睛眨了眨，似乎对银时的促狭很是满意。才十几岁的半大小子还是没沉住气，死皮赖脸地凑了上去。

“高杉君，昨天被哪位热情奔放的小姐看上了呀？是那个一字眉还是那个媒婆痣呀？透露透露呗？”

高杉的瞳孔猛地一缩，扫过来的目光丝毫没了方才的笑意。银时的反应慢了半拍，眼看着一条腿凌厉地横扫过来，却没能躲开，直直向后飞了出去。

一阵叮呤咣啷之后，陶瓷碎片散落一地，半扇破碎的拉门套在银时的脖子上，要不是因为他脸上被碎片划出的伤口正渗出鲜红的血液，整个画面还颇有点滑稽。

高杉自己也愣住了，自知下手有点没轻重，犹豫着要不要搭把手。

“疼疼疼……不就是艳遇么，不说就不说，至于么，谁稀罕。还亲那么多口，变态。”

银时龇牙咧嘴，和套在身上的门板做着斗争，期待的回骂声没有响起，对面的寂静让银时有了很不祥的预感。

摘下门板勉力抬起头，高杉的脸色铁青，一双眼睛里除了见惯的鄙夷，还有说不清是愤怒还是嘲讽的复杂情绪，微微伸出的手在身前握成拳头，指节泛白。气氛冷到冰点，银时连流到眼角的血都忘了擦。

“哼，银时，像你这种乳臭未干还半杯就倒的小屁孩儿以后还是回家里喝草莓牛奶吧。”

丝毫没有给银时抗议的机会，高杉甩头就走，转眼没了踪影。银时满脸血地坐在一片狼藉之中，想不明白自己怎么拂了高杉的逆鳞。然而相比身上的疼痛，还是高杉衬衫上深深浅浅的红色印记更让他心烦意乱。

回营地的路上，银时满脑子都是和唇印有关的联想。他已经不太记得两个女孩儿的长相了，但一想到她们狂热亲吻高杉的画面，就觉得胸口像是憋了一团火。虽然他全然没有去思考自己嫉妒的究竟是高杉，还是姑娘们。

出乎银时的意料，推开营房门就看到了正在准备伤药的高杉，他显然已经好好梳洗过，队服里也换回了常穿的深蓝色V领开衫，那件艳丽的衬衫被随意地扔在铺位上，显然他的主人对此丝毫不以为意。

“坐。”没有多余的话语，高杉像是完全忘记了适才的种种，云淡风轻地举起了手中的棉球。

本想发作一番的银时被突如其来的冷处理料理得明明白白，乖乖坐下。

就像每次打架过后一样，高杉细心为他处理着伤口。这是老师离开后形成的新习惯，因为架是不可能不打的，那么打完架总要代替老师照顾好彼此。

“忍着。”高杉今天显然不太温柔，右手夹着酒精棉球重重划过伤口，带来鲜明的痛感。

“疼……”银时吃痛一缩，脑后勺却被高杉的另一只手兜住，退无可退。高杉面无表情，右手却片刻不停，一一擦过每一道细小的伤口，惊起惨叫连连。

等到作业终于结束，高杉在最后一个贴好的伤口上使劲一戳的时候，银时终于在委屈中爆发了。

“小矮子你够了吧，阿银不就——啊！！”

高杉撤步的时候被银时的脚绊了一下，向后仰着直直倒了下去，而以为高杉一定能躲开的银时则已经收不住起身的猛势，结果两个人就这么保持着诡异的姿势扑倒在了地上。

勉强用手撑住了地，银时趴在高杉身上，正气急败坏想要挖苦两句的时候，眼前的情景突然让他产生了莫名熟悉的感觉，仿佛在很近的什么时候，类似的事情也发生过一样。

怔楞着，银时胸口又吃了一脚，向前翻滚出去。高杉没事儿人一样站起身，回到铺位边拎起了那件“罪证”。

“银时，我建议你闭嘴，免得再自取其辱。”

“哈？”信息的不对称让银时多少有些心虚，再加上自己心里那说不清道不明的躁动，确实也让他无法组织语言。

高杉低头看看手里红白相间的衬衫，随手叠了起来。

“还打算收藏吗？看不出来高杉君还这么深情呢。”作死犯贱永无止境，高杉的嘴角抽搐了几下，叠好的衬衫上又被攥出了几道新的褶子。

正当看似占了上风的银时打算趁胜追击的时候，桂推门而入。

“你们回来啦，东面有情况，快去坂本那边碰个头。”见银时站起来就想走，他又似笑非笑地补了一句。

“银时，你最好先换件衣服。”

“我的衣服怎么了？又不像某个小矮……”脱下来的衬衫领子附近，赫然印着一枚艳丽的唇印，因为位置太高，他竟然一直没有注意到。

高杉嘴角挂着丝若有若无的嘲讽，甩下错愕的银时，跟着桂走了，而那件“罪证”也已经不知藏到哪里去了。

诶？等等？是谁的？不对，高杉一直都看到的吗？诶？？？诶诶诶？？？？？

银时陷入了无数的灵魂拷问。

可惜那之后短暂的平和草草收场，陷入苦战的他再也没有机会好好从高杉那里问得答案，这件事从此成了悬案一桩。那两条印着不为人知的秘密的衬衫也再没有出现过，仿佛一切不曾发生。

再后来，就像所有人都知道的那样，死亡、分离、敌对——

“银桑？”

思绪被强行拉回现实，扫在腿上的光带亮得刺眼，银时放下架着的腿，转回桌前，眼神落在沙发上的人身上，回答心不在焉。

“啊，那个啊，也没什么原因。”

“哼，心虚。”沙发上看书的紫发少年头也不抬地冒了一句。

气氛诡异。

新八的目光狐疑地在两人之间来回扫动，只见一个低头看书，一个仰天抠鼻，他放下叠好的衣服，察觉到是自己退散的时候了。

“学校的制服和衬衫都放在这里了，带高杉先生去学校，银桑你多少也注意一下形象吧。”

待房门重又关上，高杉转过稚气的面庞，用清亮的大眼睛以和年龄严重不符的犀利眼神扫过银时，嘴角的嫌弃和调笑一如昨日。银时仿佛回到了多年前的那间营房，而自己仍是那个摸不着头脑的青涩少年。

不过高杉似乎并不想透露内情，随手把衬衫往银时头上一甩，自顾自换起了衣服。

银时转过椅子背向换装的少年，他脸上火辣辣的，大概一定是阳光的错。

衬衫很合身，白得耀眼，可银时脑海中却挥之不去那抢眼的红色。许多年过去，他早已经明白了当时那名为嫉妒的浓烈情感是为谁为何而燃，可眼下——

“走吧，家长？”制服打理得整整齐齐，倘若不去看那双美丽又诡谲的眼睛，任谁都会相信这位美少年只是个普通的学龄孩童。

——可眼下这不清不楚的关系，着实让银时脱掉了不少烦恼的发丝，日渐担心起自己的发际线来。

学校的手续办得出乎意料的顺利，没有任何老师对银时的家长身份或是两人的关系产生任何质疑，自然到让银时不由产生了强烈的挫败感。

趁着老师领着高杉去资料室拿课本的当，银时总算得以溜出去透一口气。

有一位女性正等在校门口，焦急地向里张望，银时觉得那张脸似曾相识，可又想不起来。

“咦？白夜叉…大人？”一天内连续的闪回让银时不禁怀疑自己是不是真的不小心穿越了时空。

“那个，攘夷战争的时候，我们见过的，是辰马先生牵线，您和高杉大人一起来的。”

知情者！是高杉身上的犯案者？还是…自己身上的犯案者？？

“啊，那时的…？”

“那时的小缘！啊，真的是白夜叉大人，那之后听说你们被幕府…我们一直很担心，高杉大人还好吗？”

“那家伙啊，还算好吧。”看着对方关切的神色和翕动的红色嘴唇，银时一阵烦躁。

“太好了！我们在那之后也很快逃难离开了那里，虽然很艰难，但总算是撑过去了。如今的平和，一定也多亏了您们的奋斗吧。”

“不，我并没有做什么特别的事，只是任性罢了。”

“白夜叉大人太谦虚了，不过真的好巧啊，明明都在相同的城市生活，要不是碰巧今天在这边上学的妹妹病了，还一直碰不上呢。不过您来学校做什么？”

不等银时答复，那位夫人突然想到了什么别的，双目炯炯有神地放起光。

“对了！您和高杉大人是不是经历患难，终成眷属了？”

“哈？什么？”

“啊啦，白夜叉大人就不要装傻了，都怪辰马先生那时没有提前告诉我们，被打了个措手不及——啊不过最后大概实际效果也不错吧？”

“呃——”被连珠炮塞了一堆爆炸性但却完全算不上有效信息的银时感觉脑仁疼了起来，但他决定夺回对话的主动权。

“啊哈哈，那天啊…后来你们什么时候走的，我是真的不太记得了。”

“那当然是从白夜叉大人扑到高杉大人身上亲个不停的时候啦，呀，那个场景真的是——”

“抱歉打扰一下。坂田先生，手续已经办好，您今天可以回去了。缘小姐，令妹在医务室，请跟我来吧。”学校老师的出现打断了内容正不断升级的对话。

“哦好的，麻烦您了。白夜叉大人保重，请代我向高杉大人问好，失礼了。”

直到风风火火的姑娘转身离开，银时才注意到巧妙躲在老师身后没有被发现的高杉，游刃有余的神色看不出听到了多少对话，他没理睬银时，自顾自走了出去。

银时讪讪地跟上，突如其来的反转猝不及防，大脑还需要一些时间处理。但回想起当年说过的话做过的事，真恨不得把自己的人生整个砍掉重来。

所以高杉身上的作案者是自己——错愕的真相——那自己身上的呢？说到底当初究竟为什么会涂上大红嘴唇啊？

满腹狐疑，银时看着信步走在自己前方的少年的头顶，感觉自己把十年来没吃的瘪全都补上了。

“给你两个提示。第一，嚷嚷着要女装的是你自己，第二，缘小姐她们除了化妆，什么都没做。”悠悠飘来的稚嫩声线用锋利的语言刺激着银时濒临极限的神经。

——啪，他觉得自己仅存的理智应声而断。

“啊啊，阿银就是个喜欢把你扑在地上拿嘴盖章的变态，怎么了小不点儿，害怕了？”

也许是没料到一直吃瘪的银时突如其来的死猪不怕开水烫，少年高杉条件反射地回头狠狠瞪了银时一眼。

“想死的话你可以试试，绝对让你直接去见老师。”

“就凭你现在这个豆丁的身体？ ”

少年高杉飞起右脚踹向银时胸口，被卑鄙的成年人一把抓住了脚踝。高杉迅速变招，以被抓住的脚踝为轴，转动身体带动左腿飞袭银时面门。银时不得不松了手，抬臂防守，却没想到那只是虚晃一枪，高杉双手在地面一点，重获自由的那条腿正中银时下颌，自己则一个空翻，优雅落地。

“虽然是有点不方便，但是对付你绰绰有余了银时。”

当银时揉着下巴爬起来准备还击的时候，一个念头突然闪过——

“啊！所以当年，我不会…已经犯罪了吧？”

“你犯的罪还少吗？”高杉翻了个白眼，顾左右而言他。

“哈？阿银除了造了个反之外从来都是遵纪守法的好公民，跟某个恐怖分子可不一样。”

高杉眉毛抽动了几下，还没来及反唇相讥，彻底放飞自我的银时已经弯下腰无赖地把脸凑到了高杉的肩头。

“所以啊，阿银犯罪了没有？小·高·杉？”

“离我远点，变态性骚扰大叔。”在被高杉插着鼻孔甩出去的时候，银时脑子里又发现了一个刚刚忽视的细节。

“高杉君，既然她们什么都没干，那我的衬衫上那个，莫非是——？”

东窗事发之后头一次，高杉晋助全身性地僵硬了一个瞬间。

然后他看了他一眼，明亮的，清澈的，银时再熟悉不过的，曾经那个即便鼻青脸肿却还是日复一日来踢馆的紫发少年的，认真的眼神。

那眼神是肯定，却不是针对方才的问题，而是一种更加深邃的，更加重要的，关乎一生的应允。他说——

“走吧，银时，回去了。”

十数年的岁月呼啸而过，是是非非，生离死别，他们终于可以携手而归，回去那属于彼此的家。

银时的眼睛控制不住的发涨，等这一天像是已经等了一辈子。他甩甩脑袋，又认真地点了点头，看起来有点蠢乎乎的，然后他追上高杉，与他并肩而行。

“我说高杉…”

“什么？”

“你还要这个模样多久啊？”

“除了打架不太方便，我觉得挺好的。”

“那也没必要上学吧，实际年龄29岁的高杉君？”

“看看他们都在教些什么东西，看够了就长回去。”

“长回去也是矮杉。”

“那我这次多长个二十公分。”

“啊高杉！高杉！高高的高杉大人，请还给我正常大小的高杉君。”

“呜哇，好恶心。”

“呐，高杉，长回来之后呢？”

“不知道，所以才要多看看。”

“嗯，不管你做什么，这一次——”

“什么？”

“都会…保护好你…”

“还是和老师的誓言吗？”

“不是，是我自己的决定，我…”

“哼，反正我决定了，不管做什么，都会拉上你垫背，你最好做好觉悟，银时。”

“…高杉君，说这种话可是要负责任的。”

“別靠过来死变态！”

“快点长回去啦高杉君，不要让阿银犯罪嘛~~”

  


两个身影迎着夕阳渐行渐远，长长的影子拖在后面，诉说着纠缠不清的缘分。

没关系，不着急，这一次他们有时间。曾经没能实现的愿望，没能保守的承诺，没能填补的遗憾，这一次都能同进共退。明天，后天，大后天，无数个日日夜夜在等着他们共同创造，谱写关于两个傻小子的，新的，故事。

END


End file.
